


And God Said, Let There Be Lips

by missingmymothership



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, john gets a cameo in hell, not actually that sorry about the accidental Wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingmymothership/pseuds/missingmymothership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out way too much about Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a listen to the inspiration for this fic here: http://landofrunawayangels.tumblr.com/post/108475603398/lyrics-it-was-2004-when-kripke-opened-the-door

“A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, God said, ‘Let there be lips!’ And there were! And they were good.”

Sam nearly walked into the kitchen doorway. Was that... No. No. It couldn’t be. 

“On our feet.” That was Dean. Drunk Dean, judging by the slurry quality of his voice. “In edible underwear! It was gold!”

Holy shit. Dean was watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Sam suppressed a laugh; he had to see this. He crept up to his brother’s room, trying not to laugh every time he heard a string of scripted commentary, and the bunker’s winding hallways had never seemed longer. 

As he waited outside the door, he thought he could either eavesdrop or he could embarrass Dean, give him a little shit for making fun of the musical Sam’d loved when they were teenagers. The jerk apparently knew all the words the whole time.

He waited for the chorus to pass, then burst inside, arms spread wide, and shouted in a singsong voice, “What’s your favorite sexual position?”

Dean nearly fell off the bed. The song kept playing from the laptop’s speakers in a sort of tinny buzz and empty (and full) beer bottles went everywhere. Sam had trouble keeping himself upright, he was laughing so hard.

“Holy shit man, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” Dean said. There was surprisingly little heat behind his words.

Sam could feel tears running down his face. “I can’t believe,” breath, “you know all the words,” wheeze, “to this fucking musical.”

“How was I supposed to not? You were obsessed with the damn thing.” He flopped back on the pillows, clumsily patted the space next to him. “If you think it’s so funny, you might as well get a front seat.”

Sam squinted at him. “I...guess?” Dean was drunk. Maybe he wouldn’t remember it tomorrow?

He must’ve hesitated too long, because his brother said, “Sit the fuck down, Sammy.”

Sam sat. By the time they were both comfortable, Brad and Janet were talking about the promotion Ralph was bound to get. He took a breath. Might as well have fun while it lasted. And hey, might as well have a beer too.


	2. Act 2, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAST LIST:  
> FRANK N FURTER - DEAN WINCHESTER  
> ROCKY HORROR - CASTIEL  
> NARRATOR - CHUCK  
> BRAD - SAM WINCHESTER  
> JANET - JESSICA MOORE  
> RIFF RAFF - CROWLEY  
> MAGENTA - MEG  
> DR. SCOTT - BOBBY  
> COLUMBIA - CHARLIE BRADBURY  
> EDDIE - BENNY LAFITTE

OPEN SCENE: A THEATRE, largely empty save for six people--well, five and an angel. MARY WINCHESTER is sitting with a stack of newspapers neatly in her lap while RUFUS and ASH bicker over popcorn in the next row down. She’s keeping an eye on GABRIEL, who has a bucket full of confetti in tow; VICTOR HENRIKSON brought toilet paper and is trying hard not to think too hard about the fact that BELA TALBOT is currently lying neatly across the Archangel’s lap with water guns in her purse. They’re all covered in rice. On screen, DAMMIT JANET is starting.

[GABRIEL: Hey Sam, what do you say when you wanna fuck?]

SAM: Hey Jess.

[GABRIEL: Sit on my face and--Mary, what are you--OW]

JESS: Yes Sam?

SAM: I’ve got something to say.

[ASH (turning away from Rufus): Then say it, asshole! We don’t got all day!]

JESS: Uh huh.

SAM: I really love the...[BELA: Starts with an s...] skillful way [GABRIEL (somewhat cautiously, because of Mary): What a fucking genius] you beat the other girls...[BELA:   
With whips and chains?] to the bride’s bouquet. [BELA: That too. (smirk).]

SAM: You’re outrageously underrated (Jessy)  
Our future’s not empty--let’s plan it (Jessy)  
So please don’t tell me I’m prissy (Jessy)  
I’ve one thing to say and it’s messy, Jessy; I love you.

I love that you’re never too dressy (Jessy)  
You know I once shot and killed Nessie (Jessy) [ASH: What now? (turning to GABRIEL): When did that happen?]  
I’d let you drive my brother’s Chevy (Jessy)  
I’ve one thing to say and it’s messy, Jessy; I love you.

Here’s a ring to prove that I’m no joker.  
There’s three ways that love can grow [RUFUS: Sex, drugs, and rock ‘n’ roll]  
That’s [GABRIEL (drowning out the music): gay, straight, or bisexual]  
Oh J-E-S-S-Y I love you so. [GABRIEL: Ow, Mary--I just opened my mouth!]

JESS: Oh, it’s nicer than Jo Harvelle had  
Now we’re engaged and I’m so glad  
That you met Mom and you know Dad   
You know I don’t give a damn, oh Sam, I’m mad for you too

[VICTOR and BELA (unison): Who’s the biggest drag queen in Denton?]

JESS: Oh, Sam...

[VICTOR: It’s the asshole shuffle!]

SAM: Oh, Jessy... [RUFUS: aw, shit.]

JESS: I give a damn

SAM: Oh, Jessy... [ASH: aw, shit.]

JESS: About you.

SAM: I love you too.

SAM and JESS: There’s one thing left to do [GABRIEL: That’s screw! (cringes in anticipation of slap)]

[MARY: Use the coffin, it’s closest. (all turn to stare at her). What?]

SAM: You remind me so much of my mother [BELA: Oh god.]  
I love you and there is no other  
This Oedipus Complex will drive me insane  
You make my heart burst into flame. 

(GABRIEL snorts)

JESS: Oh Sam, I’m mad.

SAM: Oh Jessy.

SAM and JESS: I love you.

[GABRIEL: The man in the next scene has NO FUCKING NECK]

CHUCK: I would like, [GABRIEL: You would, wouldn’t you?] ah, if I may, [BELA: You may...] to take you on a strange journey. [BELA: Just how strange was it?]  
(goes for black book) [RUFUS: So strange they made a movie out of it. No, not the book, the movie! Dear lord, this pervert took pictures.]

[VICTOR: Three pages to asshole...two pages to asshole...one page to asshole...Asshole!]

CHUCK: It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Sam Winchester [VICTOR: Asshole] and his fiancee Jessica Moore [GABRIEL: sl--Bela, not you too!] two young, ordinary, healthy kids left Denton that late November evening, to visit a Dr. Robert Singer, ex-tutor, now friend, to both of them. [BELA: Is it true that you fuck sheep?] It’s true there were dark storm clouds, [GABRIEL: Yo, describe Tina Turner’s tits!] heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were driving. [BELA: Is it also true that you fuck gerbils?] It’s true, also, that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air, but, uh, being normal kids [VICTOR: Normal?] on a night out...well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the rest of their evening, were they? [BELA: Certainly not.]...On a night out...[GABRIEL: Come a little bit closer, Chucky.]...it was a night out they were going to remember [GABRIEL: for how long?] for very long.

[ASH: What a fucking drip. (all move hands as if they’re windshield wipers)]

(Nixon’s speech plays on the radio)

[RUFUS: Hey Dick, have you ever been a quitter?]

NIXON: I have never been a quitter. [RUFUS: Bullshit!] To leave office before my term is over is against every instinct in my body. [MARY: You call that a body? (all turn to look at her) What?] But, as President, [RUFUS: You call that a President?] I must put the interests of America first. [RUFUS: What does America need, Dick?] America needs a full time President [RUFUS: What else, Dick?] and a full time Congress.

(JESS offers SAM candy). [GABRIEL: Ex lax?]

JESS: Gosh, that’s the third motorcycle that’s passed us. They sure do take their lives in their hands, what with the weather and all.

[VICTOR: Say something stupid, Asshole!]

SAM: Yes, life’s pretty cheap to that type.

[ASH: Yay, that type!]

JESS: Oh...What’s the matter, Sam darling?

[GABRIEL: He came on the windshield]

SAM: We must’ve taken the wrong fork a few miles back.

JESS: Oh, but where did those motorcycles come from? 

[all hum Twilight Zone theme]

[BELA: Make a sound like a moose, Sam.]

SAM: Hmm, well I guess we’ll just have to turn back.

[MARY: Don’t back up!]

JESS: Oh, what was that bang? [GABRIEL: A gang bang!]

SAM: We must have a blowout. Dammit! [GABRIEL: Kill that smurf!] I knew I should’ve gotten that spare tire fixed. [VICTOR: Asshole!] Well, you just stay here, keep warm, and I’ll go for help.

JESS: Where will you go in the middle of nowhere?

SAM: [ASH: Try the castle!]...Didn’t we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? [all cheer] Maybe they have a telephone I could use. [VICTOR: Castles don’t have telephones, asshole!]

JESS: I’m going with you.

SAM: Oh, no, darling. There’s no sense in both of us getting wet.

[BELA: She’s already wet.]

JESS: I’m coming with you! [BELA: That’ll be a first.] Besides, darling. The owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman [VICTOR: He is!] and you might never come back again. [BELA: You’d be so lucky.]

SAM: Hah hah hah hah hah.

(MARY hands out the newspapers, BELA hands out the water guns. Newspapers go over heads; water gun fight begins).

OVER AT THE FRANKENSTEIN PLACE

JESS: In the velvet darkness

Of the blackest night

Burning bright [GABRIEL: What’s up your--OW] there’s a guiding star. 

[GABRIEL: That actually hurt!] No matter what or who you are.

SAM and JESS: There’s a light...

CHORUS: [BELA: Where do you keep your children?] Over at the Frankenstein place.

SAM and JESS: There’s a light...

CHORUS: [ASH: Where else do you keep your children?] Burning in the fireplace...

SAM and JESS: There’s a light, light in the darkness of everybody’s life.

[GABRIEL: Sing to us, oh King of Hell]

CROWLEY: Darkness must go down the river of night’s dreaming  
Flow morphia slow  
Let the sun and light come streaming  
Into my life. Into my life...

[GABRIEL: It’s the incredible shrinking hunchback!]

[RUFUS: Watch out for the quicksand!]

[GABRIEL: Fuck you, God! (lightning flashes)]

SAM and JESS: There’s a light...

CHORUS: Over at the Frankenstein place.

SAM and JESS: There’s a light...

CHORUS: Burning in the fireplace. There’s a light, a light

SAM and JESS: In the darkness of everybody’s life.

[VICTOR: And Betsy Ross used to sit home and sew and sew and...]

CHUCK: And so, it seemed that fortune had smiled upon Sam and Jessica, and that they had found the assistance that their plight required. [GABRIEL: Are you sure?] ...Or had they? [GABRIEL: Nyah ha ha!]

JESS: Sam, let’s go back. I’m cold and frightened.

SAM: Just a moment, Jess. They might have a phone.

[GABRIEL: Look, it’s Scooby Doo on acid!]

[VICTOR: Ding dong, asshole calling! Wanna buy some asshole cookies?]

(doorbell rings, door creaks open)

[ASH: Say Jello in Spanish!]

CROWLEY: Hello.

SAM: Hi! My name is Sam Winchester [VICTOR: Asshole!], and this is my fiancee, Jessica Moore. [GABRIEL: Slu--OW] I wonder if you could help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?

CROWLEY: You’re wet.

JESS: Yes. It’s raining.

[VICTOR: Sam, are you an asshole?]

SAM: Yes.

[BELA: Crowley, are you on drugs?]

CROWLEY: Yes.

(lightning flash illuminates motorcycles)

[GABRIEL: Oh shit, you weren’t supposed to see those! They have nothing to do with the plot, but you weren’t supposed to see them.]

CROWLEY: I think perhaps you better both [ASH: Fuck off] come inside.

JESS: [BELA: How kind is he?] You’re too kind. [BELA: No, he’s one of a kind.] Oh Sam, I’m frightened. What kind of a place is this?

SAM: Oh, it’s probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos. [ASH: Yay, rich weirdos!]

CROWLEY: This way.

JESS: Are you having a party? [RUFUS: No, it’s my sister’s bat mitzvah.]

CROWLEY: You’ve arrived on a very special night. It’s one of the master’s affairs. [GABRIEL: Which one?]

[BELA: Don’t say the magic word, Jessica.]

JESS: Oh. Lucky him.

MEG (sliding down the banister): You’re lucky, he’s lucky, I’m lucky, we’re all lucky! [BELA: The banister’s lucky. (Gabriel looks at her). What?]

THE TIME WARP

CROWLEY: It’s astounding

Time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll.  
But listen closer

MEG: Not for very much longer.

CROWLEY: I’ve got to  
Keep control  
I remember  
Doing the time warp [MARY: Kick! Kick!]  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me

CROWLEY and MEG: And a void would be calling

ENSEMBLE: Let’s do the time warp again  
Let’s do the time warp again.

CHUCK: It’s just a jump to the left.

ALL: And then a step to the right.

CHUCK: With your hands on your hips

ALL: You bring your knees in tight  
But it’s the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let’s do the time warp again.  
Let’s do the time warp again.

[AUDIENCE claps to rhythm]

MEG: It’s so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can’t see me, no, not at all  
In another dimension  
With voyeuristic intention,  
Well secluded, I see all.

CROWLEY: With a bit of a mind flip

MEG: You’re into the time slip

CROWLEY: And nothing can ever be the same

MEG: You’re spaced out on sensation

CROWLEY: Like you’re under sedation

(JESS faints)

ALL: Let’s do the time warp again  
Let’s do the time warp again.

CHARLIE: Well I was walking down the street just having a think  
When this snake of a gal gave me an evil wink  
She shook me up, she took me by surprise  
She had a pickup truck, and the devil’s eyes.  
She stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again.

ALL: Let’s do the time warp again  
Let’s do the time warp again

CHUCK: It’s just a jump to the left

ALL: And then a step to the right

CHUCK: With your hands on your hips

ALL: You bring your knees in tight.   
But it’s the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let’s do the time warp again  
Let’s do the time warp again

(CHARLIE tap dances)

ALL: Let’s do the time warp again  
Let’s do the time warp again

CHUCK: It’s just a jump to the left

ALL: And then a step to the right

CHUCK: With your hands on your hips

ALL: You bring your knees in tight.   
But it’s the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let’s do the time warp again  
Let’s do the time warp again

(all collapse out of exhaustion).

(awkward pause).

JESS: Sam, say something. [VICTOR: Say something stupid, asshole.]

SAM: Say, do any of you guys know how to Madison?

JESS: Sam, please, let’s get out of here.

SAM: For God’s sake, keep a grip on yourself, Jess.

(music cue softly at first; crescendo)

(the good doctor comes down in the elevator; AUDIENCE yells ‘step’ in time with his steps).

JESS: But it...it seems so unhealthy here.

SAM: It’s just a party, Jess.

JESS: Well, I want to go.

SAM: We can’t go anywhere until I get to a phone.

JESS: Well then ask the butler or someone.

SAM: Just a moment, Jess. We don’t want to interfere with their celebration.

JESS: This isn’t the Junior Chamber of Commerce, Sam.

(elevator comes into view)

SAM: They’re probably just foreigners with ways different than our own. They may do some more...folk dancing.

(elevator drops down)

JESS: Look, I’m cold, I’m wet, and I’m just plain scared.

SAM: I’m here. There’s nothing to worry about.  
(elevator doors clang open, revealing DEAN WINCHESTER)

SWEET TRANSVESTITE

DEAN: How do you do I  
See you’ve met my  
Faithful handyman.  
He’s just a little brought down  
Because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.

Don’t get strung out by the way I look  
Don’t judge a book by its cover  
I’m not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I’m one hell of a lover. [GABRIEL: Throw it!]

DEAN: I’m just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania.  
Let me show you around  
Maybe play you a sound  
You look like you’re both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual   
That’s not too abysmal,   
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

[ASH: Who the fuck is Steve Reeves? (RUFUS smacks him on the back of the head)]

SAM: I’m glad we caught you at home  
Could we use your phone?  
We’re both in a bit of a hurry.

JESS: [BELA: Left.] Right. [BELA: Left.]

SAM: We’ll just say where we are  
Then go back to the car  
[GABRIEL (muttered): go fuck in the car]  
We don’t want to be any worry.

DEAN: Well you got caught with a flat, well, how ‘bout that?  
Well babies, don’t you panic.  
By the light of the night it’ll all seem alright;  
I’ll get you a satanic mechanic. [BELA: S and M!]

DEAN: I’m just a sweet transvestite

[AUDIENCE: boom chick a boom chick a boom chick a boom chick a]  
From Transexual, Transylvania.  
Why don’t you stay for the night?

CROWLEY: Night.

DEAN: Or maybe a bite?

CHARLIE: Bite.

DEAN: I could show you my favorite obsession.  
I’ve been making a man  
With dark hair and a tan  
And he’s good for relieving my...[GABRIEL: Unresolved sexual]...tension.  
I’m just a sweet transvestite

[GABRIEL: Check it out!]

From Transexual, Transylvania  
I’m just a sweet transvestite

DEAN, CROWLEY, MEG, CHARLIE: Sweet transvestite

DEAN: From Transexual

DEAN, CROWLEY, MEG, CHARLIE: Transylvania

DEAN: So, come up to the lab,  
And see what’s on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici--[MARY: Say it!]--pation.  
But maybe the rain  
Isn’t really to blame. [GABRIEL: No, Sue’s to blame.]  
So I’ll remove the cause  
But not the symptom.

[BELA: That’s a fucking shocker]

(elevator chugs up again)

(SAM and JESS are given towels)

JESS: Thank you.

SAM: Thank you very much.

CHARLIE and CROWLEY begin to undress the couple.

JESS: Oh! Sam!

SAM: It’s alright, Jess. We’ll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time is right.

CHARLIE (looking pointedly at JESS): Slowly, slowly! It’s too nice a job to rush. [ASH: Yay Rush!]

SAM: Hi, my name is Sam Winchester, and this is my fiancee, Jessica Moore. [GABRIEL: Yo Sammy, spell urinate in shorthand.] You are... [GABRIEL: Close enough.]

CHARLIE: You’re very lucky to be invited up to Dean’s laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege.

SAM: People like you, maybe.

CHARLIE: Ha! I’ve seen it.

(She throws the clothes. SAM grabs a shoe to cover himself).

MEG: Come along--the master doesn’t like to be kept waiting. (they step into the elevator) Shift it.

(Jess screeches; the elevator goes up).

JESS: Is he--Dean, I mean--is he your husband?

CROWLEY (with a raised eyebrow): The master is not yet married, nor do I expect he ever will be. We are simply his [BELA: slaves] servants.

JESS: Oh.

[GABRIEL: First floor, clocks blocks, bagels and lox, snippers, clippers, bedroom slippers--watch your step. Second floor, rubber, leather, lace, and feathers, whips, dips, and nipple clips--watch your ass. Third floor, Tammy Faye Bakker!]

DEAN: Meg, Charlie, go assist Crowley. I will entertain...

SAM: Sam Winchester. And this is my fiancee, Jessica Moore.

DEAN: [RUFUS: Say something in French.] Enchante.

(JESS giggles)

DEAN: Well! How nice. And what charming underclothes you both have. But here. Put these on. They’ll make you feel less [BELA: naked] vulnerable. [BELA: same thing.] It’s not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them...hospitality. [GABRIEL: horse brutality.]

SAM: Hospitality?! [GABRIEL: Horse brutality?!] All we asked was to use your telephone, goddammit, a reasonable request which you’ve chosen to ignore.

JESS: Sam, don’t be ungrateful.

SAM: Ungrateful! 

DEAN: How forceful you are, Sam. Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So...dominant. You must be proud of him, Jessica.

JESS: Well, yes I am.

DEAN: Do you have any tattoos, Sam?

(SAM hesitates). 

SAM: Yes.

DEAN (to JESS): Oh, well how about you?

JESS: No.

CROWLEY: Everything is in readiness, master. We merely await your word.

DEAN: Tonight, my unconventional conventionists, you are about to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical [GABRIEL: Bisexual!] research. And paradise is to be mine. It was strange, the way it happened...suddenly you get a break, whole pieces start to fit into place, not a sign of being...[BELA: Are you a fool?] What a fool! The answer was there all the time; it took a small accident to make it happen. [VICTOR: What was your birth?] AN ACCIDENT! 

(MARY turns to glare at VICTOR, who shrinks back in terror).

CHARLIE and MEG: An accident!

DEAN: And that’s how I discovered the secret, that elusive ingredient, that...SPARK that is the break of life. Yes, I have that knowledge, I hold the secret [ASH: To life?]   
to life [ASH: Itself?] itself! You see, you are fortunate, for tonight is the night that my beautiful angel is destined to be BORN!

(MEG and CHARLIE take hold of the cloth.)

DEAN: Up now! Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator [GABRIEL: Oscillator? I just met her!] and step the reactor power input THREE MORE POINTS! [GABRIEL: THREE MORE TRIANGLES!]

JESS: Oh, Sam!

[GABRIEL: How’s your sex life, Sambo?]

SAM: It’s all right, Jess.

[AUDIENCE calls out the colors of the fluids being pumped into the tank]

[ASH: Is it soup yet?]

[RUFUS: Not yet...]

[GABRIEL: Fuck it, let’s nuke it.]

(CASTIEL grips the tank with only four fingers)

[GABRIEL: Throw him back, he’s only got four fingers!]

(CASTIEL is finished)

DEAN: Oh! Cas!

THE SWORD OF DAMOCLES

CAS: The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head  
And I’ve got the feeling someone’s gonna be cutting the thread  
Oh woe is me, my life is a misery  
Oh, can’t you see, that I’m at the start of a pretty big Fall  
I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed

ALL: That ain’t no crime

CAS: And left from my dreaming was a sense of unnameable dread

ALL: That ain’t no crime

CAS: My high is low, I’m dressed up with no place to go  
And all I know is that I’m at the start of a pretty big Fall

ALL: Sha-la-la-la that ain’t no crime

CAS: Oh ho no no

ALL: Sha-la-la-la that ain’t no crime

CAS: Oh ho no no

ALL: Sha-la-la-la that ain’t no crime

CAS: Oh ho no no

CAS: The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head

ALL: That ain’t no crime

DEAN: Well really.

CAS: And I’ve got the feeling someone’s going to be cutting the thread

ALL: Sha-la-la-la that ain’t no crime

CAS: Oh ho no no

ALL: Sha-la-la-la that ain’t no crime

CAS: Oh ho no no

ALL: Sha-la-la-la that ain’t no crime

CAS: Oh ho no no

ALL: Sha-la-la-la that ain’t no crime, Sha-la-la-la that ain’t no crime, Sha-la-la-la that ain’t no crime, Sha-la-la-la that ain’t no crime...

DEAN: Well, really. That’s no way to behave on your first day out.

CAS: Ugh Ugh (like a puppy dog)

DEAN: But since you’re such an exceptional beauty, I am prepared to forgive you.

CAS: Ugh Ugh.

DEAN: Oh, I just love success. 

(LUCIFER pops up in the audience out of nowhere. ASH drops his popcorn).

[LUCIFER: You love anything with a ‘suck’ in it.]

CROWLEY: He’s a credit to your genius, Squirrel.

DEAN: Yep.

MEG: A triumph of your will.

DEAN: Oh yes.

CHARLIE: He’s okay.

DEAN: Just okay? I think we can do better than that.

(CHARLIE snorts, mutters something under her breath).

[Audience would be making commentary but is stunned by LUCIFER’s appearance. He’s draped himself across GABRIEL’s seat and is eating sour gummy worms.]

DEAN: Sam, Jess. What do you think of him?

JESS: Well, I don’t like men with too many muscles.

[LUCIFER (with a gummy worm sticking out of his mouth): You’re engaged to the wrong guy, babe.]

DEAN: I didn’t make him for you. [LUCIFER: You have seen this movie before, haven’t you Dean?]


End file.
